nc17psuufandomcom-20200215-history
StephBot
StephBot was the main antagonist in the Finite series, whose own the main objective was to double the universe. To complete this goal, StephBot track down the Finite Cones, as the combined might could double the universe. StephBot has hired Bart Benson to take down the Ginger Spy and had succeeded the mission, but Bart Benson's betrayal made worse for StephBot and cost the amount of time and people he lost. StephBot engaged in a ferocious crusade in order to obtain the Finite Cones. Before he enters the mission, he starts off hanging out with a French gangster to the French Dinner with Avec-Shun. It started to get more disastrous when Jaquel Paul started to mess with him and threw a Molotov cocktail after StephBot shot beams at him. The French gangster was upset and avenged his friend to stop Jaquel Paul. While he does that with Avec Shun, StephBot later went to the hill and met the Stonekeeper. This first quest even forced StephBot to sacrifice his beloved hair in order to take the Power Cone. He also took revenge on Jaquel Paul to get the Space Cone and took down the annoying Asian businessmen and retrieve the Reality Cone. StephBot soon found himself challenged by an alliance comprising the universe's greatest armies, which are Bart Benson, Time Cone Man, Jaquel Paul, Bliss and his betrayed brother, JulBot. However, despite facing off against the powerfully combined opposition and the wrath of Bart Benson, StephBot still ultimately triumphed as he completed the Finite Cones, using it to finally complete his goal and had then caused the Snap, resulting the universe being doubled out at the snap from his fingers. Biography Early Life StephBot was born to Erik, 10 thousand years ago. He created an artificial life for him and during a fatal programming error, StephBot became hostile and wanted to create the six primal Cones of the Universe. Coming up with his own solution, StephBot suggested doubling the universe, to make his life better and in his improv club. His first armies During his early age, he has a servant and a killer that served him to join in his army. StephBot ordered his killer, Bart Benson, to take down or kill the Ginger Spy. After Bart Benson succeeded his mission, StephBot was caught with the Servant playing with the instrument, while Bart Benson came inside the room, turning the lights on and getting confused at the same time. When StephBot and his servant got into their places, StephBot congratulated Bart Benson for taking down the Servant, his words were interrupted by the Servant's annoyance. He then stares at the Servant, whacked the cones and told him to stop. When the Servant refused and continued on annoying StephBot, StephBot shot energy beams at the Servant from his eyes and later destroyed the Servant. StephBot continued on congratulating Bart Benson. He then overheard Bart Benson saying that the Ginger Spy was good. StephBot started to rage and knows that sign of betrayal. He then knocked the cones out violently again and ordered the Servant to kill Bart Benson with the mini Soul Cone. After the Servant was defeated, he confessed to his master that he failed to defeat Bart Benson. StephBot was raging mad and started to kill the Servant by shooting laser beams. Betrayal of Bart Benson StephBot then complains himself that he always has to do everything by himself. He then did his last whack on the cones and prepared to fight Bart Benson. During the battle, StephBot and Bart Benson met up, started to do a slow-mo fight, bumped on each other and fell. This time, Bart Benson started to go serious on StephBot and tried to charge attack him, but StephBot slowed him down by throwing explosive discs at him, making him aware of getting hit by the disc. During his fourth throw, StephBot finally made Bart Benson fell with his good aim. He then continued on throwing discs on the unconscious Bart Benson. StephBot then carries the unconscious Bart Benson to a pool of cones, giving him more pain and made StephBot successful with his thumbs up. Bart Benson was tired of StephBot toying him, so he grabbed the broomstick and started to swipe StephBot's legs and made him fell. When he succeeded in taking down StephBot, Bart Benson then stormed to StephBot's desk, with a lot of cones on them and started to whack them violently, leaving StephBot moaning and fell unconscious. Hanging out with the French gangster ]] After his failure of defeating Bart Benson, he was seen to be in the office where he was smoking depressingly. He whimpered pew and smoke went into him as the smoke reflected him. His long-time friend, the French gangster came in from the door and greeted him. Without looking back, he continued to focus on the window instead of the French gangster. He ignored the French gangster when the French gangster was asking to go to dinner with him. The French gangster then smokes violently at StephBot and demanded an answer. StephBot began to cough and finally answered the French gangster in French. While in the car, StephBot and the French gangster were talking trash. The French gangster was narrating that they are going to the restaurant in French and was complaining at the same time when there were lights behind him. When he asked StephBot about the new Creperie, StephBot began to get crazy as he answered yes in French and he even tipped his chair back to the floor. After the French gangster got annoyed over the lights in front of him, he then asked StephBot if he watched any good new Marvel movies. As StephBot triggered the French gangster, with his batman mask, saying he's Batman, the French gangster also got crazy and told that he hated DC so much. StephBot fell off his chair by the French gangster and made himself fell off and shouted: "Very hard" for no reason. Entering the restaurant When they both arrived in the place of nowhere, out of their McLaren, StephBot was walking casually, while the French gangster dabbed violently and narrated that they are in the place of nowhere. When Avec Shun came out from the bathroom, he then greeted StephBot and the French gangster in French. They both were warmly welcomed and the French gangster continues to narrate that they are in the restaurant in French. While the three were in the table, the French gangster told everyone that he was walking yesterday and passed by the Trans PEW. But StephBot stopped the French gangster and doesn't want to hear it again. He then told everyone that he's going to use the bathroom with Avec Shun, but Avec Shun denied that he's going with StephBot. StephBot was seen to be in Jaquel Paul's vlog, where he was one of the fools that Jaquel Paul mentions. When StephBot came back from the bathroom, he then jumps into his chair and told that he's back. The French gangster initially dabs with the word "Sinner" in the background. After Avec Shun announced that he's going to take a shower with the French gangster, StephBot initially asked the French gangster about Avec Shun and the restaurant. The French gangster then informed that there are no phones in the 18 hundred. He then answers that Avec Shun is "Tres Dur"'' ''for Greta. StephBot listens and mumbles as he says yes two times in French. The French gangster then added that Avec Shun is "C'est fun fact", while StephBot agrees. Conflicts in the restaurant Meanwhile, after Jaquel Paul and the French gangster talked casually, StephBot and the French gangster were waiting desperately for the food. As the food arrives, the French gangster was relieved and was happy that the food arrived. When Jaquel Paul handed a basket of trash to the French gangster and StephBot and left the table, the French gangster and StephBot began to fight for the food and it says "lust" in the background. When Jaquel Paul came back to the table, he then asks StephBot and the French gangster if they want anything, the French gangster demanded Jaquel Paul for fight scene and StephBot started to attack Jaquel Paul by shooting his beams, but Jaquel Paul counterattacked StephBot by throwing a Molotov cocktail at him. StephBot's hair began to grow on fire and he moaned that he lost his loved most hair. As he moaned, he then fell onto his floor. Soon the French gangster avenges StephBot. Retrieving the First Cone While leaving the French gangster to avenge himself, StephBot carries on his journey to find the Power Cone. He later found the Power Cone on the hill. While on the hill, the Cone keeper told StephBot that the Power Cone is required to sacrifice a loved one, ensuring that whoever held it would understand the Cone's true power. StephBot was deeply saddened, he then takes his hair off and threw it out of the cliff. When StephBot possesses the Power Cone, he felt the pain and power inside him. When the Cone keeper began to joke StephBot to join him to the cafe, StephBot became very annoyed and killed the Cone keeper instantly with his Power Cone beam. When his first job was done, he began to murmur that he collected one cone and he began his quest on finding 5 more Finite Cones. Category:Characters Category:Finite Peace characters Category:Finite Cones - Fall of the Ginger Spy characters Category:Finite Peace Prequel characters Category:Le Diner Avec Shun characters